


Silver Eyes

by SilverBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Follows season one but with changes, OC hale character, OC is Scott's adopted sister, Rating May Change, She was in the fire, Though she is actually derek's sister, but survived, witch/werewolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlade/pseuds/SilverBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anora hale-McCall lived by three simple codes. Hide the fact she was a werewolf-witch hybrid from her adoptive family and her friends. Scratch that, make sure they never find out about the supernatural at all. Never kill an innocent. Never lose control on the full moon. For the six years this had been a simple and easy task. But that all changes when a mysterious new alpha appears in beacon Hills and the return of her biological brother who had left her behind after the fire that had claimed the lives of the majority of the Hale pack. And soon, she finds her codes crumbling to pieces the one night that everything changes. Her adoptive brother Scott, is bitten and changed by the alpha. Not to mention she is in love with her best friend. Or that her status as a hybrid has a massive target on her back. This is the journey of Anora Hale-McCall, the witch-werewolf hybrid.<br/>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Eyes

_Fire blazed around the beautiful house, consuming everyone within. Anora could hear the screams of her family, smell the burning of their flesh. Tears streamed down her face as the fire reached her bedroom. There was no escape as the fire crept towards her. One last tear fell before she was consumed by the flames. Searing heat ran through her body, black liquid running through her veins, desperately trying to heal the young werewolf. Just as suddenly, the fire bounced away from the ten year old Hale, repelled by an unknown force. As she dropped to her knees, Anora gathered the last of her strength to summon a magical force field. As the barrier formed around herself, Anora felt herself slip into unconsciousness._

 

I woke up screaming, tossing and turning in my sheets. I could hear feet running towards me, and strong arms embrace me in a hug. “Hey, hey, it's ok.” I heard a familiar voice soothing me. Opening my eyes, I was met with the concerned face of my brother, Scott McCall. “Another nightmare?” He asked softly. I nodded weakly. 

I held onto my brother for a few minutes before letting go and asking in a small voice, “Where is mum?”

“Late shift at the hospital.” He replied quietly.

I nodded slightly in understanding. In the six years since I had been adopted by Melissa McCall, I had grown to view the woman as my mother, and Scott as my brother. I even took their last name, McCall. Though I still kept my other name as well, as a sign of remembrance to my birth family, who had perished in a fire six years ago. I grimaced slightly as I remembered the fire that had nearly claimed my life. I remembered when I had been found by the police and taken to the hospital, where I had first met single mother Melissa McCall, who had been assigned as my nurse for the couple weeks it took for me to recover. A week after I had been released from hospital, and with no remaining family other than my brother who had seemingly disappeared and my uncle who was in a comatose state, Melissa had taken pity on me, and ended up adopting me. Of course I had been surprised, as Melissa barely had money to feed herself and Scott. Which was partially why I had given a fair share of my inheritance to the family, around 2 million dollars. It was no secret that my family had been rich before the fire. The rest of my inheritance would be kept in storage until I turned eighteen.

 

We were a close family, but even as close as we were, in the six years I have lived with the McCalls, I had never told them my biggest secret. The reason I had survived the Hale fire, with minor burns. The reason I, despite being a girl, had been able to make first line of lacrosse when I was fifteen. Why I always disappeared on the night of the full moon. I, Anora Hale-McCall, was a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, but also the only existing witch-werewolf hybrid.

 

I let my mind wander back to the present. I looked at Scott in confusion. “Why are you up so late?” I asked.

“Practicing for lacrosse team. Want to make first line this year.” He admitted. 

I giggled slightly. “And you didn’t think to ask me for help? Hello, Only female lacrosse player standing right here.” I teased, laughing slightly. By then my muscles had relaxed, and I felt calmer. My nightmare was shoved to the back of my mind.

Suddenly, there was a crash from outside, a noise that shocked both of us. Of course, the noise affected me more, what with my super-hearing. “Stay here.” Scott whispered, grabbing a bat and heading down the stairs quietly. Well, I presumed he was trying to be quiet, because to me it sounded more like an elephant dancing then sneaking. Jumping off of my bed quietly, I followed my brother down the stairs. Scott looked back at me with an unimpressed look, before opening the door. Instantly, I was met with a familiar smell. “Scott wait-” I tried to call out to him, but it was too late. 

Scott let out a scream that was met with another scream as our best friend stiles, hung from the roof. I rolled my eyes at the two boys, before shooting a glare to Stiles.  “Stiles what the hell are you doing?!” Scott yelled at the same time I yelled, “What the fuck Stiles!?” 

“Neither of you were answering your phones! Scott, why do you have a bat?” Stiles yelled back.

“I thought you were a predator,” Scott replied.

“A predator, really Scott, really?” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

I was not impressed. “Stiles what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” 

Stiles smiled brightly at me and climbed down from the building, his honey brown eyes staring into my dark brown eyes. “My dad got a dispatch call twenty minutes ago. They’re bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police. They found a body in the woods,” He said excitedly. I nearly rolled my eyes at that. Leave it to stiles to get excited over a dead person.

Of course, Scott being the idiot he was, looked at Stiles with confusion on his face. “A dead body?”

“No, a living body Scott. Of course it’s a dead body.” I quipped sarcastically.

Scott ignored me. “Were they murdered?”

“Nobody knows yet. A girl, probably in her twenties.” Stiles replied.

I thought about that for a second, realizing something. “Wait… what are they looking for then?” I asked, confused.

“Because… they only found half the body. And we are going to find it.” He said, and I swore I could almost see him bouncing like a puppy.

“In the middle of the night, no thanks.” I said, turning to walk back inside.

“Please Anora, please.” Stiles begged. I turned back around to see him sporting his best puppy-dog face. _Oh god, not the puppy dog face_ , I thought, but regardless I still melted. “Okay, but if we get caught I’m blaming it all on you,” I huffed out. The only reason I had agreed was because I secretly like stiles, even though he had been in love with my other best friend, Lydia Martin, since sixth grade.

\----------------------

And that was how I found myself in the backseat of Stiles’s jeep as he parked in front of a “Do not enter sign”. I took a steady breath as I got out of the car. Stiles was the next to get out of the car, followed by Scott. Noticing my expression of sadness, Stiles ran over to me and hugged me. “Are you okay Nora?” he asked, his face one of concern. I nodded weakly.

“Just old memories.” I whispered. Stiles nodded in understanding. We were standing outside of the preserve, which was where I had lived until the Hale fire.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” He said quietly.

I couldn’t help but snort. “Really? I distinctly remember not having a choice,” I teased, and for a moment I forgot why I was sad in the first place.

Stiles jaw dropped for a couple of seconds before it was replace by his normal grin. “Of course you had a choice. But I mean come on, no one can resist this face,” he teased back, blinking innocently.

Scott interrupted the two of us. “If you two are just going to chat I’m going to leave,” he said impatiently.

Stiles turned around with a look of horror on his face. “Leave? Leave! No, no, we can’t have that,” he said sternly, before grabbing his flashlight out of the car and turning it on. “Time to go body hunting,” he sang cheerily, skipping ahead of Scott and I. We followed reluctantly. 

 

After a few minutes of walking with not one word said between us, I spoke up, breaking the silence. "Guys, what half of the body are we actually looking for?"

Stiles paused, thinking. Then he shrugged. "Didn't think of that." He kept walking.

"What if the killer is still out here?" Scott asked carefully.

"Didn't think of that either," Stiles replied, still smiling. 

"That's comforting," I muttered.

As Stiles and I kept walking, we didn't notice that Scott had fallen behind until I heard him coughing. I turned around to see him take a puff from his inhaler. "Stiles, you should give Scott the flashlight," I suggested, but Stiles was distracted, falling to the ground quickly. Discreetly sniffing the air, I caught several scent, dogs barking, and police officers talking.

"Get down," I whispered to Scott, flopping down on the ground beside Stiles. Scott soon followed, and we watched the officers quietly. 

"We need to get out of here! Run!" Stiles whispered breaking off into a run. I went to follow him, but stayed back with Scott who was having trouble running and breathing at the same time. Startled by a noise only I could hear, I pulled Scott behind a tree and put my finger to my lip. Looking around the tree, I notice that Stiles had been caught be a policeman. I then heard another familiar voice. 

"Hang on, hang on... This little delinquent belongs to me," said the voice of stiles dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Dad, how you're doing?" Stiles said casually.

His father was not impressed. "So you're listening to all of my phone calls?"

"No... Not the boring ones."

I had to place a hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing. The sheriff sighed and glared at his son. "So where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Who, Scott? Nora? They're home. Scott wanted a good sleep for school tomorrow. Nora was too busy playing Call of Duty and designer her 'perfect' first day of school outfit. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles said casually.

His father shot him a disbelieving look before shining the torch around the woods. "Scott you're out there? Anora? Scott?" He called out. Neither Scott or I moved, determined to stay hidden. Eventually the sheriff gave up and took stiles by the scruff of the neck. "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy." With that, he dragged Stiles out of our sight.

I nudged Scott once we were out their line of hearing. “We need to go now, come on.” I said, walking in front of him. Eerie noises filled my ears, and a feeling of dread started to build up in my chest. Scott overtook me, and I followed closely. Suddenly, I reached out and pulled Scott to a halt. “Wait,” I whispered. I swore I heard rustling, breathing of another creature. Scott pulled out his inhaler and went to take a puff. 

That was about the time that my ears were assaulted with the galloping hooves of deer, as my brother and I were both knocked to the ground, his inhaler was sent flying. Struggling to get up, I felt dread fill me once again. By now the deer were gone, and Scott was already to his feet and searching for his inhaler. Getting to my feet, I helped him search. Suddenly, I smelt a strong, rotting smell, blood and all. Turning around, I noticed the top half of a girl’s body the same time my brother had, who in his moment of shock, had screamed and fell down the hill. Gaining my feet, I ran after him. Just then, I heard growling. A wolf. Panic filled me as I ran towards my brother just in time to see a wolf like creature pounce on him, biting him in the process, before the creature ran away. However, not before it looked me straight in the eyes. As it’s red eyes stared at me, I knew at my own eyes had started to glow silver. After the wolf, or more likely alpha werewolf, took off, I ran after my brother, who had fled in panic. Losing sight of him for a second, I heard the swerving of a car. Catching up to him, I saw he was standing in the middle of the road. “Scott are you okay?” I asked with concern. He shook his head. “It bit me,” he said, lifting his shirt to show me the bite mark. I grimaced, knowing that if it didn’t kill him, it would turn him. Just as I suggested we leave, a howl filled the night, and I had to turn away from Scott so he wouldn’t see my eyes flash silver. From that alone I could tell I was somehow linked to the Alpha.

__


End file.
